


Не тихая ночь

by 006_stkglm



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:50:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гномоебля.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не тихая ночь

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2015 на diary.ru
> 
> 1) АU-post-movie-канон – в БПА все выжили.  
> 2) Дворин – ER. КилиФили – как пожелает читатель.  
> 3) Кинк – инцест.  
> 4) Кили прилетело все-таки "моргульской" стрелой.

Торин проснулся, как от толчка. Светильники были погашены, но падавшие из-за не до конца прикрытой двери в кабинет отсветы пламени гоняли по углам погруженной в сонную тишину опочивальни хороводы густых теней и вспыхивали искрами в прожилках темно-синего лазурита на стенах. По ощущениям, проспал он совсем недолго, да и спал ли, скорее просто задремал — Двалин, как всегда оголодавший после постельных утех и ушедший за снедью на кухню, еще не вернулся. Но все же в опочивальне Торин был не один — у широкого ложа стоял старший принц. Бледный, с распущенными на ночь косами и в исподней рубахе, видневшейся из-под явно наспех натянутого кафтана, он казался не на шутку встревоженным.

— Фили?

— Дядя, с Кили беда.

Сердце екнуло от дурного предчувствия. «Ведь видел же», — клял себя Торин, откидывая теплый мех, нашаривая штаны и торопливо натягивая рубаху. Чуял, что неладное что-то с мелким, напоминавшим теперь, спустя почти год после битвы за Эребор, бледную тень себя прежнего — неугомонного сгустка кипучей озорной энергии... Да все скидку делал: младший, сцепившись с Больгом не на жизнь, а насмерть, огреб, кажется, сильнее их всех — и только переломавшего кости Фили, и его самого, отделавшегося давно зажившими ребрами, полугодом хромоты и ниткой шрама на лбу под стать Двалиновскому — и поправлялся медленнее, и в лазарете отчаянно скучал. Торин и не лез лишний раз с заботой, полагая, что скорее разозлит, чем утешит. Да, видно, зря.

— Что стряслось? — спросил он, натягивая сапоги.

Старший виновато понурился:

— Он спал плохо эти дни, даже с настойкой сонной плохо...

Торин мрачно нахмурился — про дурные сны ему рассказывать было не надо.

— ...а сейчас вот вроде и проснулся, да вроде как не до конца, словно все еще там...

В сонной тишине опочивальни Фили казался совсем юным и напуганным. Торин распрямился, сжал его плечи, пригладил растрепанные светлые волосы:

— Ну, тише, золотой. Все с твоим братом обойдется.

В дверях качнулась массивная тень — дожевывающий что-то на ходу Двалин вопросительно вздернул бровь.

— Кили, — коротко пояснил Торин и мотнул головой, зовя их за собою.

* * *

Внутри отведенных принцам комнат царил привычный хаос. На стульях и открытых сундуках громоздилась одежда — и своя, походная, и тряпки из Озерного города, и то, что уже здесь подошло им из дядиного старого гардероба. Оружие на столах — Фили целенаправленно восстанавливал свой прежний арсенал ножей — соседствовало со свитками, в тарелках, где кое-где еще виднелись крошки, лежали прихваченные из большого зала мелкие вещицы: гребешки, трамбовки для табака, шпеньки для прочистки, игрушки даже — еще поломанные отдельно, заботливо починенные — Кили был в этом деле мастер — отдельно. Можно было с одного взгляда сказать, чем королевские племянники были заняты в последние несколько дней.

Торин покачал головой и внутренне поморщился, представляя, что устроила бы ему Дис, увидь она это все.

Из спальни младшего донесся какой-то звук, и Торин перехватил рванувшего туда Фили.

— Погоди, дай лучше я.

Внутри было темно — огонек почти прогоревшего светильника отчаянно дрожал, грозя вот-вот погаснуть, и Торин, одними губами велев спутникам: «Света», осторожно шагнул внутрь.

Постель была пуста. Кили сидел в одной рубашке, забившись в дальний угол, неловко вытянув правую ногу и выставив перед собой меч.

— Кили? — мягко позвал Торин, обходя кровать.

Младший повел головой на звук — взгляд был устремлен не на Торина, а куда-то мимо. А вот лезвие меча безошибочно отслеживало все его движения, когда Торин, осторожно приблизившись, присел перед ним в футе от грозно посверкивающего в полумраке лезвия.

— Н-не подходи, — прошептал Кили. Дышал он как загнанный в ловушку зверек, и в груди у Торина болезненно щемило от этого звука.

— Ш-ш-ш, родной. Тише. — Торин поднял руки, показывая, что не вооружен, хотя и был уверен, что для Кили это значения не имело — от чего бы он сейчас ни защищался, оно явно было не здесь, не в этой просторной и теплой комнате. — Ну что ты, маленький? Это же я. Это Торин.

Кили склонил голову набок, нахмурился, словно в полусне.

— Тише, маленький. — Торин осторожно и очень медленно придвинулся ближе. В опочивальне стало светлей — верно, Двалин и Фили принесли еще светильников — и паника в темных, лихорадочно блестевших глазах была теперь отчетливо заметна.

— Все хорошо, Кили. Ты со мной. Ты здесь. В безопасности. Дома.

По лицу младшего принца рябью скользнуло странное выражение, словно он силился проснуться и не мог. Лезвие меча плясало в его руке.

— Д-дядя?.. — позвал он неуверенно, и Торин улыбнулся:

— Только я, маленький, только я.

— Я не… я…

— Я знаю, родной. Можно мне… — Он, не закончив вопроса, осторожно накрыл державшую рукоять руку Кили своей и медленно повел оружие вниз. Когда лезвие звякнуло по каменному полу, Кили дернулся, вжимаясь в стену и пытаясь вырвать рукоять, но Торин держал крепко.

— Тише, Кили, тише…

— Братец? — не выдержав, позвал от двери Фили, и пальцы младшего разжались. Он заморгал часто-часто, прошептал одними губами имя брата и, зажимая себе рот рукой, разрыдался.

— Ш-ш-ш... — Торин без труда подхватил его под спину и колени, перенес на кровать и, крепко прижав к себе, укрыл теплой шкурой. — Ш-ш-ш. Все хорошо, маленький. Это ничего, ничего…

Он прижался щекой к лохматой темной макушке и взглянул на дверь. Старший выглядел так, будто тоже сейчас заплачет, а в глазах у маячившего за его спиной Двалина было печальное понимание — все это они сами прошли после Азанулбизара. Торин мотнул головой, подзывая их обоих к себе. Рубашка на его груди медленно намокала от отчаянных слез дрожавшего у него в руках Кили.

Фили осторожно присел на краешек, но плюхнувшийся рядом Двалин загнал его на кровать с ногами. Фили, не поднимая глаз, осторожно поправил шкуру, закрывая голые ноги брата.

— Давно с ним так худо? — тихо спросил Торин старшего, размеренными успокаивающими движениями поглаживая Кили по спине. Фили закусил губу, виновато дернул плечом. Торин вздохнул: значит, давно. Двалин за спиной принца нахмурился.

— Ко мне почему не пришли?

— У… у т-тебя Э-эребо-о-р… — подал вдруг голос младший, комкая в кулаке рубаху Торина и отчаянно швыркая носом.

Торину захотелось постучаться головой о ближайшую стену — да-а, хороший из него дядька, нечего сказать. Он чуть отодвинулся, заставил Кили поднять голову, удерживая его за подбородок, посмотрел прямо в покрасневшие глаза с мокрыми слипшимися ресницами и раздельно проговорил:

— Вы двое мне дороже Эребора — со всем его золотом. Понятно?

Кили изумленно заморгал и перестал всхлипывать.

— Понятно? — Торин перевел взгляд на старшего — тот, словно почувствовав, поднял глаза. Они у него тоже подозрительно блестели, и Двалин, подчиняясь невысказанному приказу своего короля, положил могучие руки ему на плечи. — Фили?

Старший кивнул, прикусив губу.

— У тебя столько забот. Мы не хотели…

— Я знаю, золотой, — Торин поманил его к себе, младший тут же подгреб под себя ноги и через мгновение Торин обнимал уже обоих, совсем как в их детстве в далеких теперь Синих Горах. Двалин развалился на кровати, подперев голову рукой, и взгляд у него был насмешливый, но довольный. Кили завозился, устраиваясь поудобнее — вдвоем в объятиях дяди они теперь с трудом помещались, и Фили, отстранившись, сел на пятки, позволяя брату вытянуть ноги поперек своих коленей. Торин смахнул с щек мелкого последние следы слез, позволил использовать рукав своей рубахи вместо платка — все четверо дружно улыбнулись, разом вспомнив полурослика — и, посерьезнев, снова заставил Кили поднять взгляд.

— Рассказывай-ка давай.

Кили покачал головой, полыхнул виновато-обиженным взглядом и неожиданно серьезно ответил:

— Это из-за той раны, — он чуть шевельнул правой ногой. — Она иногда становится холодной, — рука Фили машинально накрыла давешний след, словно согревая, — и этот холод… он как будто высасывает всю радость из меня. Как будто никогда ничего хорошего уже не будет, как будто я никогда не стану прежним…

Он потерянно посмотрел на Торина и договорил:

— Я знаю, головой понимаю, что это не так — вон сколько хорошего в этот год было, и Даин баранов наших оставил, и мама скоро приедет. И на Дурин день какой праздник готовится, — в глазах его на миг свернули искорки веселья, — а тут, — он положил руку на грудь и шепотом закончил, — по-другому чувствовать не могу.

Глаза его снова заблестели.

— Ш-ш-ш, — Торин притянул его, боднул в лоб, чувствуя себя до безобразия беспомощным. Кили всхлипнул, тихо, рвано выдохнул… и прижался к его губам в попытке поцеловать.

В опочивальне стало так тихо, что робкий выдох мелкого:

— Пожалуйста… — казалось, звонким эхом прогулялся по всем закоулкам отведенного Королю-под-Горой крыла.

Торин подумал немного да и зарылся пальцами в густые шелковые волосы и, бережно придерживая мелкого под затылок, накрыл его рот своим. Губы Кили были мягкими, все еще солеными от слез, но эта соль быстро растворялась под нежными, осторожными прикосновениями Торина. Король не спешил, касался легко, трепетно, чуть сжимая губы младшего своими, лаская легкими, еле ощутимыми прикосновениями языка и зубов, отстранившись, когда движения Кили стали торопливыми и жадными.

— Торин, — выдохнул мелкий, отчаянно цепляясь за его плечи, словно все тепло мира заключалось для него сейчас в теле дяди. — Торин…

— Ш-ш-ш, — Торин шикнул, подхватил принца, осторожно уложил его спиной на густой волчий мех и навис сверху. Темные волосы Кили разметались по складкам серых шкур, поблескивающие зацелованные губы приоткрылись, он не сводил с короля огромных изумленных темных глаз, словно сам поверить теперь не мог, что решился. Торин замер, позволяя ему ощутить тяжесть и печной жар своего тела, позволяя решать… Кили потянул его к себе за рубаху, повторяя:

— Пожалуйста…

Шкуры сдвинулись — Фили шевельнулся, намереваясь сползти с кровати, но мелкий, ухватив его за руку, крепко переплел их пальцы. Старший замер. Торин, загривком чувствуя вопросительный взгляд Двалина, кивнул, когда Кили снова настойчиво потянул его за ворот свободной рукой. Его рот, раскрывшийся навстречу Торину, был сладок, как сладок добрый глоток холодного пива после целого дня работы в кузнице, как теплый воздух внутри родной горы после студеных ветров на поверхности, как семя и пот, слизываемые с испещренной шрамами и татуировками шкуры Сокровища… Темные глаза принца сияли, пальцы свободной руки то тянули за и без того уже надорванный ворот исподней рубахи, то путались в густых ториновых волосах. Он был так нетерпелив, так жаден, что Торин не знал, хотелось ему смеяться или ласкать и томить этого беспутного щенка бесконечно.

Рядом тихонько вздохнул Фили. Торин поднял голову — Двалин не торопясь стягивал рубаху, обнажая горы необхватных мускулов со всей историей их жизни, написанной белыми чернилами шрамов и темными — татуировок. Кили под Торином завозился и восхищенно выдохнул:

— Мистер Двалин…

Ну конечно. Торин хмыкнул про себя, крепко вжал его в ложе, для острастки прикусил почувствительнее губу и, глядя прямо в огромные темные зрачки, велел «узбадским» своим голосом:

— А ну лежи смирно, — скатился с него, уступая место Двалину, и тоже потянул рубаху прочь.

Фили, прикусив губу, поднял на него бездонные светлые глаза. Одежды на нем уже не было.

— Дядя…

— Да, золотой.

Фили был сладок, как хрустальная вода из чистых подгорных ручьев, как трубка душистого Ширского табака летним полднем на склонах Эред Луин, как тепло уютной постели, согретой телом Сокровища после долгого тяжелого дня. Он льнул к Торину всем телом, прижался одним тягучим плавным движением сразу весь, от широкой груди, покрытой светлыми — в рыжину, в отцову родову — волосами, до легко раскинутых в стороны коленей. Приник к коже Торина, словно вплавился в него каждым изгибом молодого тела, и не то пил из его рта сладкие поцелуи, не то поил сам — молоком, медом и золотом — и не оторваться от него было, не разомкнуть уст. И не наглядеться — качалась перед глазами пелена густых золотых волос, обжигал пронзительной синью взгляд светлых глаз, а стоило зажмуриться, и все это золото дрожало и плыло на изнанке век.

Кили вскрикнул. Торин приподнял голову, улыбнулся — рот у Двалина был диво как искусен — и порадовался, что мальчишки так и не разжали сцепленных рук, иначе необкусанное ухо его Сокровищу мелкий точно бы сейчас оборвал. Свободная рука Фили коснулась его волос, губы мягко накрыли ключицу, и его собственное имя долгим выдохом обожгло кожу.

Склянка с маслом сыскалась в кармане сброшенных Двалином штанов. Собственные ториновы стали неудобно тесны, шнуровка больно давила на налившийся член и тугие, полные яйца, но когда Фили потянул за шнурки, Торин рыкнул, приподнимаясь — сам! Завитки волос в паху у Фили были солнечно-рыжие, красивый, ровный, налитой член покачивался, оставляя на коже влажные следы, и Торин, стаскивая штаны — по-королевски неторопливо, чай не мальчишка не наигравшийся, как Кили — изнывал от желания прижаться к нему своим. Двалин, переворачивая мелкого на живот, насмешливо фыркнул. Они сцепились взглядами, жадными, горячими, а потом и ртами. Скользкие от масла пальцы Двалина сгребли Торинову гриву, зубы больно-сладко прикусили губу — и отпустили, когда распаленный и покинутый посреди ласк Кили захныкал, подбрасывая бедра, а Фили потянул Торина обратно на себя. «Потом, — читалось в темном, горящем голодным огнем взгляде Двалина. — Потом».

Фили, когда Торин, щедро плеснув на ладонь масла, коснулся его зада, был тугой, но не зажатый. Теперь он сам плавился под пальцами Торина, словно золото. Тек, прижимаясь скользким от пота телом, стонал ему в рот в ответ на каждое движение, дрожал, обхватывая пальцы Торина горячим нутром и покорно принимая и один, и второй, и третий. А когда Торин толкнулся в него уже сам, казалось, даже зрачки его дрогнули, плавясь и заполняя радужку. И они двинулись вместе в неторопливом, тягучем ритме, в тесном, жарком неразрывном переплетении распаленных тел, когда было не разобрать где начинается один и заканчивается другой, где в темные с проседью волосы Торина вплелись светлые пряди, а выдохи одного становились вдохами другого.

— Золотой, — простонал Торин, чувствуя как внизу живота тугим узлом закручивается подступающее удовольствие и уже не сдерживая силы толчков. — Мой золотой…

Фили сладким медом дышал ему в губы.

Когда в ушах у Торина перестала бухать кровь, а перед глазами дрожать золотое марево, он с трудом поднял голову. Фили, довольно жмурясь, сопел в его объятиях. Улыбающийся Кили пластом лежал на широкой как стол двалиновой груди, и сползать даже с опадающего члена явно был не намерен.

Двалин повернул голову, ловя взгляд своего короля, и одними губами сказал: «Спим».

Торин молча кивнул.

Они повозились, устраивая вырубившихся мальчишек между собой. Торин сбросил на пол заляпанную семенем и маслом шкуру и натянул на них другую.

Тишина в теплом коконе из волчьего меха и горячих, пахнущих семенем, маслом и потом тел нарушалась только их дыханием. Пальцы Двалина тихонько гладили Торина по виску. Глаза слипались.

— Завтра повторим? — сонно выдохнул Кили.

Торин застонал. Двалин рассмеялся.


End file.
